


Be My Fake Boyfriend

by that_weird_girl



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Being Hit On By A Creep, Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, fake boyfriends, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_girl/pseuds/that_weird_girl
Summary: Mike is asked to be someone's fake boyfriend at a bar.





	Be My Fake Boyfriend

* * *

*

The rooftop dining area was upstairs, but downstairs was a long room for drinks and dancing. The bar took the length of the room, with chandeliers over the counter and mirrors on the wall. There were lights behind the counter, along the ceiling, and around the shelves in bright neon blue, making the room glow. Music was playing over the speakers, smooth easy tunes that one could dance to while waiting.

Mike made his way to the bar and ordered a beer. There were a few other people having drinks, but he didn’t see any of his friends yet. Leaning back against the bar, Mike took out his phone to check for any messages from Ben or Eddie or Bill, but there wasn’t anything yet.

Suddenly, there was a pair of arms looping around Mike’s neck and pulling them close together. Mike looked up from his phone just in time to see this beautiful young man tilt his chin up to kiss Mike, right square in the lips.

Well, hello there.

It was a pretty juicy kiss, with this man tilting his head and opening his mouth just a little. Mike kissed back just as eagerly. He had never been welcomed like this by anyone else before. Not even the boyfriend of his close friend, who was one of the most openly touchy people he had ever met. And Mike had never been kissed by such soft, cool lips or tasted a martini flavored tongue so sweet. It licked against his own and he felt a moan escape from him, and his hands gripped at the man’s hips.

The kiss finally ended with a little wet  _smack_! Mike slowly opened his eyes to observe this man, who now appeared nervous. He was about Mike’s age, and tall and slender and poised. He had soft curly hair and a carefully trimmed goatee on his stern face. He was dressed in a dark blue button down tucked into white slacks. “Hello,” Mike said, intrigued.

“Hey there. I’m Stan and I was wondering if you could  **please be my fake boyfriend**?”

“Your fake boyfriend?” Mike repeated.

“See, I’m waiting for my friends to get here and all of a sudden, **I’m being hit on at this bar**  by that creep. Like he keeps telling me all these terrible pickup lines, and he’s been touching me and he kept wanting to buy me drinks. I told him my boyfriend was on his way here and he didn’t believe me. He just won’t get the hint that I don’t want to do anything with him.”

Mike looked down the bar at the guy Stan was talking about. He looked like a mess with his wrinkled button down, jeans that were loose around his waist, stubbled face, and his shiny unwashed hair. He looked back to Stan and smiled down at him. “Yeah, I can do that for you.”

Stan grinned up at him. “Handsome and sweet! See, I knew you would help. I would appreciate it so much. How about we start this relationship with my new boyfriend buying me another drink?”

“Oh, is that how it starts? Alright, I’ll let you lead the way,” Mike was laughing at what Stan said. He didn’t mind that this beautiful man was so bossy with him. He could take him on anytime, if Stan didn’t mind being bossed around a little himself. They were boyfriends now, after all.

The bartender nodded at them as he wiped the counter top. “What can I get for you?”

“What do you want to drink, baby?” Mike spoke in a loud tone, in case that creep down the bar was listening. He slid his arm around Stan’s waist and pulled them close together, side by side.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having, honey. I love when you order for me,” Stan replied in the same volume as Mike, giving him a warm smile.

Mike ordered their drinks, a beer for each of them. As they waited, Mike kept his hold gentle on Stan, so as to not make him uncomfortable but to keep the message clear. But he could feel Stan lean against him and that felt so good to Mike, and he was soft and smelled good.

He could see movement out of the corner of his eye, seeing that creep make his way down towards them. Mike stood himself up as tall as he could and clenched his muscles firm. Still, this guy stopped by them and he started to try and put the blame on Stan, as if Mike hadn’t been filled in already.

“Hey, man, I just wanted you to know that your boyfriend was coming on to me. Wanting to have drinks with me and he wanted us to get to know each other somewhere private. I don’t know, man, seems like he was trying to double time you, if you get what I’m saying.”

“Yeah, and I heard about you trying to talk with him and buy him drinks and all that,” Mike reminded him.

The guy shook his head and held up his hands in defense. “Whatever, man. You can have him. He’s a fucking tease anyway.”

He walked away then, and Stan let out a sigh of relief. “Wow. I can’t believe some people can’t take a hint.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t backing off. He really thought he could have you,” Mike agreed. “I don’t like that. I don’t like when people think they can harass someone into hooking up. Where does he know you from?”

Stan shook his head. “We knew each other in college. We never went out, but we saw each other at parties and I think we made out once. But…he’s gross and weird and nothing will ever happen. And anyway, I’ve got a cute boyfriend now, so I don’t need him.”

Mike felt his cheeks warm with a blush. “Yeah, I think you’re safe from him now.”

“Until the next time I see him somewhere, or if I’m on a date with another guy. And then I have to tell him that we broke up,” Stan said.

“Oh…well, i can always be your fake boyfriend, if you need me to be. Until you find a real boyfriend,” Mike offered.

Stan pulled his phone out of his pocket, smirking to himself. “Can I get my fake boyfriend’s phone number then? In case I need you to rush out and protect me?”

“Yeah, I think so. Can I get my fake boyfriend’s phone number too?” Mike asked, taking out his phone to let Stan enter in his number. That’s when he saw a missed text from Bill.

 **BILL:**  << _got to the bar but left because you were busy making out text me tomorrow *peach emoji eggplant emoji*_ >>

Mike quickly swiped the message away and opened a new contact for Stan, even though he was sure his grin and hot red cheeks were giving him away.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filled on tumblr for hawkinsbabe — thanks for the request! Sorry it took so long Xo
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ that-weird-girls-blog


End file.
